City Life
by AshtreeBlasphemy
Summary: Moving into the city with her two best friends wasn't the best decision Sakura ever made, but it wasn't the worst either! It just had some ... setbacks. T for language
1. Prologue

**Prologue to my new series. I think this is just gonna be something I write in occasional oneshots, but it'll still have a plot going. Who knows. Give me another hour and I'll have the first chapter up, I think. It's only 5 am anyways. Pfft. _PFFFFFFFT._**

**I guess you could say it was sorta INSPIRED by How I Met Your Mother. IT'S NOT THE SAME EXACT PLOT OR ANYTHING. NO. I just based the whole "Ted, Marshall, Lily living together in NY after meeting in college and making new friends like Barney and Robin" thing. THAT'S IT. It's cause I love the whole WE'RE BEST FRIENDS LIVING IN THE CITY. **

**Couples ... I'm leaning towards SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTema, and SuiKar (... idk the actual couple abbreviation for these two LOL)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Sadly. **

**Rated T for language. **

* * *

"YOU WHORE, YOU ATE MY LEFTOVERS FROM YESTERDAY DIDN'T YOU?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Sounded like her roommates were at it again at …

She glanced over at the small alarm clock on her nightstand.

3:44 am. Fucking 3:44 am. She may as well say it was four.

"IT'S FUCKING 4 AND YOU'RE YELLING AT ME FOR THIS NOW?" Yup, she was gonna just say it was four.

"I JUST NOTICED THAT'S WHY!"

"HEY INO, YOUR BLONDE IS SHOWING BIG TIME!" Sakura rolled off her bed, knowing it was time to stop the fight before the neighbors complained… again.

She grabbed two of her thickest books from her bookshelves and swung open the door. The living room lights were already on, and so was the ceiling fan. She couldn't _wait_ for the bills to come in that month cause she was sure as hell that she wasn't paying her third of the pay. Her roommates would have to pay for her share.

Sakura walked into the living room to find Ino and Karin wrestling on the floor. She never understood how those ever brought guys home. They were total men.

Sighing, she pushed one arm back with the two novels in her hand. She released a breath and chucked the two books at her friends, smiling when she heard painful moans.

"What in the seven hells jus—_New Moon_?" Karin screeched the last part.

"Honey, it's better than _The Goblet of Fire_," Ino said next to her, clutching her head.

Both girls sprawled out on the wooden floor glared at their pink-haired roommate who was leaning on the wall smirking. Her eyes weren't completely open due to the fact she had a not-so-pleasant wake-up call from her two best-friends.

"_SAKURA!" _

Welcome to apartment 203 on 54th street, New York.

* * *

The neighbors dreaded the day a trio moved into their apartment building on February 14th two and a half years ago. Actually, one of the girls had moved in just recently, taking up the spot the one male left just recently, but that would take place much later than where we are now.

The blonde one, Ino Yamanaka, had come strutting in her 4 inch purple stilettos with her giant luggage rolling in behind her. She was yelling something the cab driver being a pervert.

Right after her, a boy with the shape of a pineapple head came in, muttering about how troublesome women and luggages were. He had four bags in each hand that matched the blonde's suitcase. In his right hand, he dragged his own medium sized brown luggage. A nametag that dangled off the handle on his suitcase had _Shikamaru Nara_ scribbled very messily across the lines.

It was a few minutes later that another girl came jogging in. She was waving and thanking the cab driver also apologizing for her friend's behavior.

The man's one visible eye crinkled, showing he was smiling under the mask that covered more than half his face. He nodded and waved one hand while he drove off.

The smile on the pink-haired girl's face was replaced with a frown as she sighed.

"Sakura! Hurry up, the elevator's going up!" Said girl rushed over to the elevator with her three matching bags and luggage in hand.

"Geez, woman, can't you carry at least _one_ of your _own_ bags?" Shikamaru moaned, massaging the back of his neck with one hand while the other pounded his lower back.

"I could, but then I might end up like you, Shika!" Ino exclaimed. She gave him a peck in the cheek as thanks though.

"Mind telling me again as to why the hell I'm moving with you two into New York City on Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked, arm crossed and leaning on one side of the elevator. It had yet to get to the ninth floor, yet. As of now, they were in between floors three and four.

"Cause we've been the best of friends since college and we all didn't have anything planned on Single Awareness Day!"

"Ino, you and Shikamaru have been dating for all of college. I'm the only fucking single one in this damn elevator," Sakura stated, massaging her temples. It was a wonder how she and Shikamaru managed to live with the blonde for this long. She was extremely tempted to force open the elevator doors herself and walk out of the building to go back to her little place in Texas.

"Ah, ah, but we're still the best trio out there! The Three Musketeers! Charlie's Angels! Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Ash, Misty, and Brook! Pe—"

"We get it, damn it." Shikamaru was still trying to lessen the pain in his neck. Sakura sighed, and went over to put her medical knowledge to use. After a few seconds, Shikamaru was moaning in pleasure and Ino was making a face of disgust.

"If anyone were to hear this, they'd think you two would be having sex in the elevator," she said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Pfft, you're here too. It'd be a threesome, sweetheart, and I'm more than sure you'd enjoy that." Ino shrugged.

"You got me there, Forehead."

The elevator doors opened, signaling they had finally reached their floor. Sakura put her arm out to prevent the doors from closing on them while Ino and Shikamaru, mostly Shikamaru, moved their bags from the elevator.

"Who's got the key again?" Shikamaru raised a lazy hand, and dug deep into his back pocket. He pulled out an old, rusted, gold key with the number 203 written on it in black sharpie.

"Okay! Let's see, 200, 206, 202, 204…. And 203!" She swiped the key from her boyfriend's hand and quickly unlocked the door.

The place wasn't that bad, but it wasn't the best either. However, the three couldn't have wished for anything better.

The first thing you saw when you walked through the door was their living room, a very big space which already had furniture provided from the past owners. An average dark green couch in front of an old Sony TV with antennas, a fireplace to the side, a small, confined kitchen area next to the entrance, and 2 medium sized windows that led to the fire escape outside.

Then there was a hallway to the other side of the entrance that led to a bathroom and the smaller bedroom of the two. The other bedroom was next to the windows. There was also an extra bed set out nearby the TV.

The couch and tv along with the kitchen and the convenient bed were on a lower platform than the entrance, two rooms, the bathroom, and the fireplace. There were stairs to connect the two on the end closer to the entrance while the floor just sloped to connect the two different levels on side near the fireplace.

All in all, the place didn't scream out luxurious and fabulous, but it was definitely better than what the three expected.

They all agreed that Shikamaru and Ino would take the bigger room next to the fireplace while Sakura settled into the smaller room in the hallway.

"A toast to our new future in the city!" Ino held out her glass in the air, ready to be clanged with the other two.

Sakura and Shikamaru shared a smirk before moving their glasses to collide with Ino's.

It was only just the beginning.

* * *

**Yay prologues! Like I said earlier, I think I'll have the first chapter up in a bit if I can type out what I have in my head nicely in the next two hours before I crash. **

**Please tell me what you think :D? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. February

**Lol, I so lied about updating the next chapter right after the prologue. I sorta had trouble putting my thoughts into the damn word document. I had like 5 different versions of this, and decided THIS would be the best of them. Seriously though ... WHAT A PAIN IN THE ARSE. **

**But now it's out of my hands. Yay.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ino, don't you think you're buying a bit _too_ much?" Sakura crossed her arms and frowned at the amount of bags on her friend's arms. She had come shopping with Ino solely to prevent her from buying the unnecessary things that she tended to buy when she was out by herself.

"Forehead, sweetheart, I just got my paycheck, and I think I deserve all THIS," she lifted the bags, "for making people look beautiful."

She was a make-up artist, a very good one at that. Her teachers were extremely impressed for her knack in cosmetics; some even gave out her name to a few companies through their connections. That's how Ino was already making her name known in the city only after a week and a half.

She was earning lots of money for the make-up of the many models in the city as well as some people that are going on tv for interviews about things that they just HAD to tell the whole world like training a squirrel to jet-ski.

"And I'm more than sure there isn't gonna be anything left from that paycheck at this point, so let's go." Sakura grabbed a few bags out of the girl's hands and carried them off to the car.

They had borrowed Shikamaru's Audi a4 to drive into the Manhattan area since there weren't any good stores in their area, and taking the subway back home wasn't a good knew this very well considering that she had gotten a groped the first time she rode it from her way back from the hospital. She got off the next stop and walked home after giving out three bloody noses.

"Fine, fine. You're just jealous of that FABULOUS beige sweater I got!" Ino slid into the passenger's seat and threw the bags over her shoulder into the back seats.

"Ino, I have a way cuter lavender sweater at home that totally beats yours," Sakura stated as she turned into busy traffic; something she had adjusted to seeing out the window every morning. Then again, she never got the chance to experience it much since Shikamaru was the one who drove the most.

"Ugh, oh yeah, that's the one you totally stole from me! I had DIBS!" Ino pointed her glittery purple nail at her.

"Oh my god!" She grabbed Sakura's right sleeve to get her attention and started jumping in her seat.

"Forehead, pull over!" She parked in an empty slot next to the curb. The blonde climbed out of the car while the pinkette slowly took her time getting out and walking to the other side of the car.

"Mind telling me why I had to pull out all of a sudden?" The twenty-four year old felt a grip around her wrist that pulled her into a huge crowd. She shouted a few apologies to the people she ran into while trying to keep her balance at the pace her best friend was dragging her at.

"Ino Yamanaka! Where the hell are we going?" That's when she felt the grip on her wrist loosen.

"Ino?" No response.

"Goddamnit, Ino," Sakura moaned. She inched up onto her toes trying to search for a blonde ponytail in the moving crowd of people. To her luck, she couldn't see anything all thanks to her short five foot two height.

Deciding standing in the middle of the sidewalk wouldn't do her any good, she pushed through many bodies to look for her friend. Then, she saw the reason Ino made her pull over.

_Starbucks_

"She always did have a big coffee addiction," she mumbled while pushing the door open. She wasn't surprised to see a large group of people inside. New York was called the city that never sleeps for a reason. That reason, obviously, being caffeine which Starbucks offered in various delicious servings.

But Sakura was more of a Coke person. Except during her shifts at the hospital.

Only then was coffee the thing she cherished the most in life.

"Move!" In an instant, Sakura felt herself falling forwards towards the hard black and white tiled floor.

"You alright?" She blinked a few times to realize that she hadn't hit the floor, but was at an odd angle where she could sorta see her reflection in the tiles. She also noticed that there was a very handsome man standing in front of her, holding her up.

He had the most alluring black eyes she had ever seen. Not to mention some sexy bed hair that stood up at a weird angle at the back of his head, but he _definitely_ worked it.

"I-I, yeah," Sakura stuttered. She was still trying to get over the fact some hot guy just caught her from falling. She was just hoping that this wasn't one of those pranking shows where the very sexy man in front of her isn't really there to help her, but trick her into doing something extremely embarrassing.

Oh, she just hoped it wasn't true.

He stepped back once she was back on her own two feet.

"Thank you, uh…"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He held his hand out and Sakura immediately took it. She also noted he had a nice, firm grip that she couldn't help but inwardly swoon over.

"Sakura Haruno. Seriously though, thanks." He smirked, and she was probably going to faint in the next three minutes from how _hot_ he was.

"No problem. You new here?" She nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a regular here. First time I've seen you around here." His face silently asked what her story was; whether this was her first time even visiting Starbucks, she was visiting a friend in the area, or etcetera.

"Just moved here a few days ago." She smiled, "My friend decided she wanted to go shopping cause she really wanted a pair of new pumps to match this dress she bought. And then when we were going back home, she got me to pull over and then disappeared. I'm positive she's in here cause of her unhealthy obsession for coffee, but I can't really find her in this crowd."

The girl mentally slapped herself.

She just rambled in front of a complete stranger. A complete stranger she wanted to look cool, calm, and sexy in front of, but totally failed cause rambling on about your life's story was a TOTAL TURN OFF.

"Hn. Interesting." There was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"What she look like? I can help you look for her in here." He motioned to his height which was a full foot taller than hers.

Sakura took this moment to secretly squeal. He was still talking to her, _and_ offering to help her.

_Guardian angels. That's what I'm talking about. YOUTH GROUP, I'M COMING TO VISIT YOU THIS SUNDAY._

"A little bit taller than me with a blonde ponytail. She's wearing a purple scarf." Sasuke nodded and whipped his head around to scan the café. He turned back to face the girl in front of him and jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Sixth girl in line near the left of the counter."

"Thanks again, Sasuke. I owe you." He smirked again.

"I'll hold you up to that." He mocked a salute and walked out the door, leaving Sakura dazed.

Taking a few moments, she regained her senses, took a few breathes, and pushed through the crowd. When she finally found Ino, who was contemplating over a frappucino or a mocha, she tightly wound her arms around her.

"W-what?" Ino raised her eyebrows at the smiling face.

"Please, PLEASE, get lost more often!" Rolling her eyes, she ignored the girl latched onto her waist thanking her and such, and moved up in line to order her mocha.

* * *

"This place is HUGE!" Her voice rang down the hallways causing a few to stare while others kept walking.

"Sak, this is a university. Calm down, would you?" Shikamaru muttered while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He didn't know why he agreed to taking Sakura with him to get some of the paperwork he left behind the day before.

Wait, yes he did.

She needed the car to head to some Starbucks in Manhattan _instead_ of the one downstairs in their building, but he also needed it to get some papers that weren't graded yet.

So they compromised.

He agreed he'd drive her to get some coffee after he got his things, but was starting to regret it.

Sakura was gawking at everything they passed: the marble floors, the murals, the garden planted outside, and even the goddamn poles.

At this point, Shikamaru's main goal was to quickly find his class, grab the papers, and _bolt._ He wasn't going to embarrass himself any further in his own workplace in front of his co-workers and students because Sakura was too easily amazed by things.

Sometimes, she made it look like she came off the streets. She stared at _doorknobs_ as if she has never seen or used one before.

"Right, right. Sorry. Can we hurry up? My coffee is calling." Sakura stared at the wristwatch on her left arm, biting her lip.

"You're not a coffee person though. So who is it?"

"I met the most _beautiful_ creature EVER on Tuesday after Ino finished shopping. I'm telling you, Shika, it was total fate that we met. He didn't even walk away when I accidentally went on and on about Ino running off!" Her face lit up, talking about this mystery man he didn't know anything about. But he just assumed it would pass.

"Women." He held open the door for the girl and flipped on the lights.

"Ugh, I feel like we're back in that World War II course with Sarutobi." Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust and skipped down the steps leading towards the board at the front.

Shikamaru sighed as he reminisced about Sarutobi's course.

He mistakenly took it because he thought it would be a class where he could just bullshit his work and get some shut-eye. Unfortunately, he was wrong when he learned Sarutobi was a death-working old man piled his students with projects and worksheets, and surprised everyone with sudden tests halfway through a unit.

After that class, Shikamaru never thought about WWII the same. Actually, he never thought about _any _war the same. _  
_

"Is this it?" Sakura waved a bunch of papers held together in a clip. He nodded and motioned for her to come back up the steps.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" At the sound of his name, he turned around to find one of his co-workers leaning on the doorway.

"Ah, Temari."

Temari Subaku was a professor in the forensics field. How did he know this? He sat down and ate lunch with her on his first day. Nice woman. And she had a great sense of humor.

"I'm here to get some things that gotta be graded." She shot him a playful smirk.

"You're already behind in grading? Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were lazy," she joked while Shikamaru just smiled.

"Troublesome. I'll get through it eventually." Sakura had made it back up with the papers and he took them from her hands.

"Oh, hello there!" Extending her hand, she introduced herself. "Sakura Haruno! Nice to see Shika actually made a friend at work!" Temari shook her hand and smiled once more.

"Temari Subaku. You'd think he'd be too lazy for that, huh?" Sakura laughed.

"I'm still surprised he's even getting any work done. A strange sight indeed." The shorter girl teasingly clapped his shoulder. He stumbled a bit because of the extra strength she put into it. She never knew how to control her strength that well.

"So are you Shikamaru's girlfriend?" From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura's face turn into one of disgust.

"Christ, no! I'd rather die than end up with him!" He rolled his eyes. It was obvious his girlfriend was rubbing off on her with the way she was throwing a little diva tantrum. Then he glanced over at Temari who was laughing at Sakura.

_She's cute when she laughs._

He shrugged the thought out of his mind and made his way to the door.

"Sak, coffee time. See ya, Temari." He lazily raised a hand to resemble a wave and walked away at a slow enough pace for his best friend to catch up to him.

"I'm surprised you actually made a friend! A female actually!" He snorted.

"Pray tell, why?"

"You're really asking? Do you remember how hard it was for _me_ to get _you_ to even discuss with me on that mile long worksheet?"

She had a point there. A significant point.

In that same WWII course, Sarutobi decided he wanted to go back to high school tactics and assign partners for everyone. He always had a good reason for doing things, but for this one, Shikamaru still wasn't so sure about it.

Maybe the old man just wanted to see Sakura attack Shikamaru.

You see, Shikamaru was sleeping because he hadn't gotten any the night before after Ino kept him up on the phone, so when Sakura walked over to him, he purposely didn't respond despite the fact he heard her footsteps.

Sakura, being the persistent person she is, pestered him til he woke up where he acted _very_ cranky towards her afterwards. Everything went downhill from there.

At the end of class, he saw Sarutobi grinning at him.

_Stupid old man._

"You really didn't have to slap me though."

"Uh, YEAH I DID. You were acting like you couldn't find a tampon that morning or something."

"Troublesome woman kept me up all night cause she was complaining about Karin stealing the last of the frozen yogurt or some shit." Ironic since Karin and Ino were now the best of friends after the frozen yogurt incident that went for about a month or so, but that story should be saved for a different time.

"Anyways, just don't get Ino jealous with Temari!" Sakura said in a teasing voice since they both knew how jealous Ino could get from other girls hanging around with Shikamaru.

"Don't worry. As if anything would happen."

Actually something _would_ happen. Later though. Way later.

* * *

"_Tuesday, Schmuesday. I SAY YOU GO THERE RIGHT NOW AND HUNT HIM DOWN! HUNT DOWN MR. SEXILICIOUS AND BRING HIM OVER FOR ME TO APPROVE!" _Sakura held her cellphone carefully between her ear and shoulder as she approached the end of her paperwork.

Tsunade had welcomed her this morning with three giant stacks of paper that were probably taller than her. She was ordered to finish it all by the end of the day while she balanced her other rounds as well as the tour Shizune was going to give her in the next few minutes.

Luckily, Sakura finished her rounds quickly enough to knock out large portions of the work she had on her desk. She sat through her lunch break to finish it, and it was definitely worth it.

"I wish, but by the time I get there, they'd be closed. GOD, HE WAS SO HOT!" Sakura clicked her tongue as she finished filling out the last of her paperwork, and stretched her back and arms.

"_Next time you go, I'm coming. No questions. I'm going." _She snorted and checked the clock hung right above the entrance.

"Remember honey, you have Shikamaru to drool over. This guy is MINE. Anyways, I gotta go. Shizune is giving me a tour of the whole building."

"_You still don't know your way around the hospital? We came here two weeks ago, and you've been there every day. I thought you were smart, Billboard Brow!" _

"I know my way around MY floor, Pig. Shizune wants me to get to know the other floors just in case something happens."

"_Like whaa—"_

"Bye Pig." She ended the call, slipped the phone into the large pocket on her labcoat, and closed the door behind her.

Sakura walked over to the front desk of the floor, scanning the group of doctors and nurses dressed in scrubs for the woman. When she was unsuccessful, she turned to the woman behind the counter.

"Uhm, do you happen to know where Shizune is?"

"Doctor Shizune happens to be in an emergency surgery at the moment." Sakura frowned.

_Now what?_

"Oh, you're the new doctor! Doctor Shizune was supposed to give you a tour, right?" She nodded.

"She wanted you to go with someone else. Hinata!" A girl in a nurse uniform that consisted of a pair of pants and a baggy shirt with the hospital emblem stitched on the outside of the pocket rushed over.

The surgeon couldn't help but blink a couple of times when she saw the girl.

_Ha, funny. She sorta looks like the model Hi—_

"Sugar. Honey. Ice. Tea. YOU'RE HINATA HYUUGA! THE MODEL!" Well, Sakura was a _big_ fan of Hinata Hyuuga while she modeled for a year.

"Y-yes!" Hinata squeaked; her face was starting to resemble that of a tomato. She suddenly looked down and played with her fingers, as if embarrassed for being recognized from her past modeling career.

It wasn't even something she wanted to personally pursue. Her father wanted her to try a number of things which included modeling for some strange reason.

With the connections he had as the CEO of Hyuuga Corps, anything was possible. Getting Hinata a modeling job was as easy as breathing.

And because of her shy nature, she couldn't find the courage to reject the suggestion, and found herself agreeing to the idea. But for the next year, she suffered from meeting many new people she needed to actually speak with, and pose in front of. And those poses weren't … something she would ever do again.

"Oh my god, I never thought you'd be working here as a nurse! Holy—can I get a picture or something later?" Oh, Sakura. She never could handle her emotions in front of people she admired.

"I-I-I—W-well, sure?" Hinata stuttered, still overwhelmed with the whole thing.

"Great! Oh, right. The tour. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Shall we start?" The white-eyed girl hesitantly nodded, and started towards the elevator.

"We'll start around the lower levels. First is the…"

**ASDFGHJKL;**

"That's right, Pig. I, SAKURA HARUNO, ACTUALLY MET THE PAST MODEL HINATA HYUUGA." Ino gawked at the cellphone screen with Sakura and Hinata smiling at the camera.

"Photoshop? Definitely photoshopped." Her eyes were still glued to the screen. She couldn't believe that her friend just met the famous Hinata Hyuuga. It was impossible.

"Proof right here! Plus we're going out to eat for lunch tomorrow," Sakura bragged.

"No fair! I wanna come!"

"You're working tomorrow."

"I don't care!"

"About what?" Shikamaru locked the door and threw his jacket onto the couch. He had heard them yelling from the elevator down the hall. The neighbors would definitely come by to complain tomorrow.

"Forehead met THE Hinata Hyuuga!" He yawned.

"That's it?" Both girls glared.

"THAT'S IT?" He cringed at their volume. No one could ever get used to their combined volume, no matter how long you knew, talked, and lived with them.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal, and I already met her. Her younger sister is in my class."

"YOU WHAT?" Ino grabbed her boyfriend by the shoulders and started yelling.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME ABOUT THIS! IS THIS THE KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WE'VE COME DOWN TO? AFTER EVERYTHING I PUT INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP, YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT YOU MET _THE_ HINATA HYUUGA? AM I JUST NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU?" He sighed.

Sakura poked behind Ino's shoulder with her hands on her hips.

"She's right, Shika! Can't believe you won't even tell the two people you LIVE with that you met Hinata!"

This was never a situation a person wanted to get into: two overdramatic girls that could possibly on their periods throwing a tantrum at you.

Now, being the smart, intellectual person he was, Shikamaru came up with two different options that could possibly save him from the upcoming yelling fest that was about to occur:

Faint. Faint like the pansy you are.

He would just need to find a way to forcibly faint within the next few minutes, and ramming something into his head was not an option. He had another class tomorrow morning.

Food. Women like food. Offer to buy them food.

He was sure he saw a line of decent restaurants about ten minutes away from the apartment, but that would definitely cost him. Then again, this money would be going to a good cause: saving his life.

"I'll tell you about it during dinner." He grabbed his coat once more, and snatched the keys from inside the pocket.

"Oh, oh, what are we having? I'm craving a burger." Very Sakura like. She loved her meat.

"Ugh, god no. I want some seafood." He followed the two, regretting his decision.

When those two argued about what they wanted to eat, it was just as bad as them yelling, rambling, and ranting. And they did this every time they went out to eat. Every. Single. Time. This is why Shikamaru rarely offered to go out to eat with them; Sakura and Ino managed to start something before even stepping into a restaurant.

"We're eating Japanese or else I'm not buying."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Ending wasn't the best. I didn't give much thought into it. LOL.  
Anyways, please point out any mistakes, typos, and such which I probably had a lot of. Overlooking five different versions of the same chapter gets your head messed up, and makes you skip over grammar mistakes and such. **

**I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS~ **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
